lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanmade Episodes
This page allows you to create any fake episode for Lab Rats. Feel free to make up your own! Lab Rats: The Challenge Krane and S-1 escape jail and attack the lab rats. Adam and Bree are locked in a cell together. They try to escape, but then Victor ties them together. S-1 is turned non-evil (Chase hacked into Krane's bionics and Victor can't control her anymore). S-1's name is revealed to be Sasha. Donald, Douglas, Leo, Tasha and Perry have to rescue them, resulting them locked in a cage, too. Perry meets a man who has the same qualities as her: mean, awkward and loves cats but sometimes a little nice. Victor decides since Sasha is good, he locks her in a cage with Chase. Sasha and Chase bond over being smart. Tasha and Donald are locked in a cell, next to Sasha and Chase. Leo finds out Janelle is locked in a cage too, because they were dating. Leo tries to rescue her, but is caught by Krane. Douglas falls in love with a woman named Tracy, who was his enemy in middle school. Part 1 of 2. Part 2 : Adam and Bree try to use their bionics to escape the cell and it works. Adam and Bree rescue, Chase, Sasha and the rest. Victor Krane, furious, puts all of them in a cell and puts them on permanent poopy fatty lock-down (It makes them get fat and go poop all the time) When they deactivate the system, it blows up and they escape, they put Krane in the cell, with the bionic signal interrupter. Part 2 of 2. Big Time Lab Rats 'After getting a mysterious letter in the mail, Donald finds out he has a sister and a nephew, since his and Douglas' dad cheated on their mom. To his and Bree's surprise, his nephew is Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush. They travel out to LA, where they get more than they bargain for. 'Austin & Ally Meets Lab Rats: Villains, Enemies and Concert in Mission Creek ' Austin Moon has an new concert in Mission Creek, but his old enemy Steven Campbell (Cameron Boyce), Krane, Marcus and S-1 try to sabotage the concert, so Ally, Dez, Trish, Donald, Douglas, Tasha, Chase, Bree and Adam have to help Austin before his concert is sabotaged! Can they do it? 'Mighty Rats : Lab Med Heroes ' Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase stumble upon Mighty Med and Kaz, Oliver, Titanio, The Crusher and Dr. Horace and the others think they must be superheroes, although there are no comic books about them. The rest of Davenport's try to find them, but when Victor Krane and S-1 show up, they put the whole Davenport family and the hospital in danger, can the Davenport's save them? Story: The episode starts showing Oliver and Kaz in Mighty Med, Kaz: "'Hey Oliver this weeks been kinda slow where's the action?" '''Oliver: '"Not sure, but on the bright side there are not so many heroes getting hurt." '''Kaz: They must be on their A Game or something... there needs to be more Super Heroes." Oliver: '''"Why?" '''Kaz: "Because if there were more Super Heroes there would be more injuries. if only there were at least 3 or 4 more super heroes. then it shows Adam, Bree, and Chase, just sitting down on the couch looking bored and Tasha comes in and says "Hey Donald look at the kids." Donald: "Yes, the book I read how to make three bionic teens behave worked!" Tasha: "No, they look a little..." Adam: '"Bored?" '''Bree: '"Inactive?" '''Chase: "Kids with nothing to do what so ever?" Donald: '"Guys, there got to be something you that will entertain you guys. What about the money the popularity you gotta like stuff like that?" '''Chase: '"Like and Entertain, are both completely different." '''Tasha: "Oh I know exactly what we need: a vacation." Donald: "No No No, we are not going anywhere on vacation," Tasha: "Oh come on Donald the kids need this, and plus we have not been on a vacation in a long time." Donald: "Never." then it shows them getting in to their Resort, Leo: "Wow Big D, I had no idea you have had your own Davenport Industries Resort." Donald: '"Yep, and through there, I created a mini Lab so Adam, Bree, and Chase, can still be in capsules while were on vacation." '''Bree: '"Oh so the technology does not end around here." 'Tasha and Bree: '"Yay..." '''Donald: Ok so go unpack your stuff and get your vacay on! Oh come on I gotta make something work. Just unpack your stuff." then Donald trips over something and accidentally knocks down everyone else like domino's and then Donald says: "OK who left that broom in the floor?" This Story is not finished. 'Lab Rats: Bionic Showdown 2' Someone has rebuilt Marcus and made his circuitry never die, so he could stay alive forever... But then the Lab Rats have yet ANOTHER new foe to face, with Victor Krane, and Marcus.... In this one-hour special season finale, the team have to face their BIGGEST threat EVER and make the ultimate sacrifice... one of their own. 'Lab Rats, Violetta Crossover: A Bionic Person, A Song' When the Rats are on holiday in Buenos Aries, they go to Studio On Beat/21 and meet Violetta. She thinks they are there to audition so they end up showing her what they can do. But when Victor Krane and S-1 shows up they put the whole Studio and themselves in danger. But will it be Adam, Bree and Chase to the rescue? Or the whole of Studio On Beat/21 and Art Rebel (Grogorio's Studio). I Thought You were A Good Rat Ather the Lab Rats defeat Krane, Douglas traps them in a unknown place. The Lab Rats are confused, they thought he was good. Douglas goes into Chase's chip and disables his GPS. Leo, Donald and Tasha change their names and move. Donald says that they can't do anything, it's over. Meanwhile, Douglas reprograms Victor Krane's army into his and plans to take over the world. Tessa411 I Thought You Were A good Rat Part 2 Again trap Chase:Your plan won't work. Douglas:I figure all my other plans did not work this time i"ll give you a choice. You can be my soldiers or i will kill your family one by one.{Douglas leaves] Bree : So .... what are we going to do ? Adam : We can,t get out of here it"s impossible .Chase:So i guess....Bree: He wins.Douglas return. Douglas: You made your decision? Adam: Fine!! You win . Douglas: {laugh}. Now!! Go into the capsules.The lab rats obeyed. Then you could hear the Triton app be activated .Douglas : Go into that room and join the army. In two weeks Douglas was the ruler of 14 states.......Get ready for part three make a comment if you like it. 'The Return of MARCUS! ' Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo Dooley was in the lab. Leo was super excited because he was bionic since Douglas Davenport gave him some. Leo was sitting in his Mission Specialist Desk while Adam and Chase were planning pranks but then, Marcus hacked into their network. Marcus: Hello, I'm back! Hahaha! Leo: How are you still alive? I thought you were killed when the room collapsed. Marcus: It was simple, Victor Krane recreated me. I have stronger abilities. Chase: What do you want from us, Marcus? Marcus: Well, Victor Krane and S-1 wants to destroy you and I'm helping. (Marcus disconnects) Then, Marcus, Krane and S-1 show up in their lab and they have a battle, with all three powerfuls, can the Lab Rats destroy Marcus for good? 'Trivia' *This episode is fan-made, *Marcus returns with more powerful abilities 'Lab Rats: A New Condition/Janelle CAPTURED!' Part 1 Janelle comes over, a unit of Krane's army breaks in and Leo is needing to use his Bionic arm to fight the Bionic unit to protect Janelle, and Douglas is there using that big blaster that was in Taken with Donald using his Thermal Blaster also from Taken and when one Bionic Soldier knocks Janelle out, it kidnaps her and it then it shows the Bionic Soldier bringing back Janelle. Then Krane says: '''"Great job, you got a new condition for my bionic army." '''S-1: "This is pointless! our bionic army is complete we could be taking down those 2 kids." Krane: "Don't forget the third one..." S-1: "Do we really need to get rid of him!" Krane: "Duh, now come on we need to make her bionic." Then it shows Leo finishing off the last soldier in the Bionic unit, and he says "wait a minute where's Janelle?" Donald: "I don't know." Leo: "Douglas, Mom, did you see anything?" Douglas: I didn't see anything, I was to busy fighting off soldiers." Tasha: "And I was to busy hiding from soldiers." Leo: "Oh No!" Part 2 It shows Janelle knocked out and Krane made her a part of the Bionic army and her memory is lost as if she was being controlled by the Triton App, and when Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, and Douglas, finds them Janelle is bionic and she tries fighting Leo. and Leo keeps trying to jog her memory and when he does, She helps them fight off the full Bionic army and once the Bionic army is defeated, Janelle, joins Adam, Bree, and Chase, as a new condition for their bionic team, and Krane has escaped as the Davenport's think he is dead. And at the last scene it shows Krane cloning Marcus, to restore the Bionic Army out of cloned Marcus's. And then it ends as a Cliff Hanger! 'Trivia' *This is fan-made, *This takes place as a fan-made season finale! *Since the bionic army is defeated, the soldiers are good guys and go to Davenport's new bionic academy. *Marcus Returns as a cloned army. *Since Marcus, is being cloned by Krane, it is most likely that Krane is making another Army. *Now that Marcus is working with Krane he is upgraded and more powerful than ever. * S-1 will be attending the Davenport Bionic Academy. *Some scenes were skipped. Revenge/Sabotaged Krane's army has been defeated, but now he is going to make a replacement out of Marcus himself. Story: 'It shows the whole family in davenport's house, '''Chase: "'Finally, we are finished with Krane." Bree: Yeah it's about time. '''Donald: "Yep, no more bad guys, and no more threats, and thanks to Douglas it is completely impossible for any new threat." Leo: 'Yeah and now Janelle is bionic without being evil at all." '''Bree: '"Yeah, and with Krane gone we can finally live a peaceful bionic life again." Then it shows Krane finish cloning the Marcus, 'Krane: "'Finally, I am done upgrading this flawed android that Douglas calls Marcus." then Marcus starts to power up. '''Krane: "Oh, your awake." Marcus: "'''Where am I? who are you!?" '''Krane: "I am Victor Krane, a billionaire with bionics. Tell me your back story." Marcus: '''"I'm not sure... all I remember is fighting three bionic kids." '''Krane: "Ah, you mean Adam, Bree, and Chase, they are my enemies as well as yours, I have been trying to destroy them, but something always happens to make me lose the advantage. and I found you in a secret lair under a house while I was trying to track down Chase's Bionic GPS signal but I picked up yours instead" Marcus: "Yes it is all coming back to me, I was about to finish that little idiot Leo, Then the next thing I knew I was being crushed by boulders. And then Douglas never came back! I want revenge!" Krane: '''""Great!"' '''Marcus:' "So where do we start?" Krane: "I have been spying on them, and apparently they are trying to train my Bionic Soldiers in a Bionic Academy, but the academy is still under construction. I need you to put this Cyber Mask on and go undercover to sabotage the academy. Do you think you can do it?" Marcus: "Please... I will do anything to have my revenge." This scene shows Douglas training Leo. Douglas: "Ok Leo, Even though Krane is gone you still need to train because if you don't train for a while you will forget how to use them properly." Leo: "I'm pretty sure I won't forget." Douglas: "Hey, you never know what could happen, like what if one of the students at the Bionic Academy were building becomes bad, and makes a lot of students become evil as well." Leo: "Fine, set up the cyber target." Then Leo throws a Laser Sphere and started to glitch and toasted Douglas' tips Douglas: "Not again, could you just aim for the target and not me?" Leo: "I don't know what happened." Then it shows Marcus hiding behind a tunnel entrance. And then he Geo-Leaped to Krane and Said: "I tested my ability to manipulate other bionics and control them, and don't worry I was hiding when I did it so no one even suspects me. Krane: Who did you use it on?" Marcus: The idiot Leo, and how could you not tell me he is bionic?!" Krane: "Relax... He is not that good with them." Marcus: "Why would I want to relax? It's about time I actually have a challenge." Krane: "Ok, now that we know all your abilities work we can begin our plan." Marcus puts his Cyber Mask and his Full Body Cyber Cloak on and makes himself look like S-1 and when he goes to the academy (which is under construction) He finds S-1. Marcus: "Uh oh..." Then he knocks her out and begins sabotaging. Near the end The Cyber Cloak and Cyber Mask loses battery power and deactivates. (But Marcus don't realize it.) Then Leo and Douglas walks in. Leo: "Seriously, I don't know what happened earlier." Douglas: "I know what happened... You lost control of your bionics." Then Leo looks and see's Marcus and says: "Look!!!!" Douglas: "Marcus!?, Good to see you! It's been a while." As the Bionic Android lifted his eyebrow, he says: "You think I'm happy to see you?" Then Marcus grabs Douglas by the jacket and throws him, (causing him to fall on to Leo) then the Rats and Donald walk in and Adam and Bree say: "Marcus!?" Chase: "What's going on? Marcus how are you still alive?" Marcus: "Don't matter." Then a battle starts when Adam tries to punch Marcus, but Adam misses and Marcus uses his Bionic Energy Blast ability to Make Adam fall on the floor. Then Chase comes in and uses his Laser Bow ability to defeat Marcus, but the Marcus brings out his own Laser Bow. (Except Marcus' was green) They fought fiercely, but then as Adam began to get back up Marcus unleashes his Lightning Manipulation ability, and hit Chase causing him to fall on to Adam as well. Adam: "Uh! Just as I was getting back up." Bree: "Marcus your going down!" Marcus: You will never beat me cupcake!" Bree: "Why do you have to call me that?" Then when Bree tries to attack Marcus with her Super Speed Marcus uses his Super Speed to dodge her attack, then he uses his Molecular Kinesis to pick her up and throw her down. Then Leo says: "Hey Marcus guess what I have a big surprise for you." Marcus: "Leo I know your bionic." Leo: "Well great you ruined the surprise." Marcus: "I have been waiting a long time for this!" Then Leo throws a Fireball, but Marcus uses a new ability called "Bionic Manipulation" which allows him to catch a fire ball and throw it back. And that's exactly what he does to Leo, and it then hits Leo. Donald: "Marcus, how are you alive?" Marcus: "Victor Krane found me and was able to give me more bionics to make me more powerful, and now I am helping him get rid of you." Donald: "Wait, Krane is still alive?" Then Krane Geo-Leaped there and said: "That is correct, ok Davenports look away, Bionic Villain Conference." Krane quietly talks to Marcus saying: "Why did you reveal yourself?" Marcus: "It was not my fault. My Cyber Mask powered off." Krane: What's the point of cloning you if you can't do the job right?" (Marcus then feels betrayed like Krane is trying to replace him) Marcus: "Well, their almost defeated mine as well finish them" Krane: "Very well..." Then Krane walks over and says: "OK, I'm going to make this quick and painless..." Then Krane smiles and gets ready his Pyrokinesis ability to finish them all. Marcus feeling betrayed he suddenly attacks Krane by hitting him with the Laser Bow. Krane gets sent flying through the air after Marcus hit him with the powerful weapon, Krane says: "Marcus what are you doing?" Marcus: "Nobody will ever replace me!" Douglas: "Marcus, are you joining us?" Marcus: "No, you left me there in the cold lair for a long time. You betrayed me and left me for dead! I'm not gonna be on anyones side!" Douglas: "No Marcus let me explain." Marcus: "Never, and because of you Krane got away!" Your lucky I'm letting you go!" Then Marcus Geo-Leaps away. Chase: "This is not good... Krane and Marcus are still alive." Donald "I know... with him and Marcus out there were gonna have to watch our backs more than ever." Douglas: Donny, I do not believe that Marcus will do so many terrible things to the world. I believe he has good in him." Donald: "Well we can't trust anyone now." The End! If you liked it leave a comment! 'Trivia' *This is a "fan-made" (Fake) episode. *This is a fan-made Season 4 premiere. *Once again Marcus battles Adam Bree and Chase along with Leo. *Marcus is no longer on Krane's side. *Marcus has new abilities that has never been shown. *This episode is a continuation of the fan-made Season 3 finale A New Condition/JANELLE CAPTURED! *Even though Janelle is bionic she has not appeared in this episode. *Some scenes in this episode were skipped. *More info about Marcus' ability "Bionic Manipulation" is on the page "Fanmade Bionic Abilities." Friend or Foe? At the big story of how Marcus returns he gets caught by Douglas and Leo along with the Lab Rats, He exposes the secret that Krane and him still remain alive, and now Marcus has been betrayed and has deactivated his Bionic GPS and is now out on the run. Meanwhile Krane is trying to track down Marcus, and so is Douglas. Story: Beginning with the first scene we see Douglas on a super computer in the Lab. Douglas: Come on Marcus where are you? Leo: "I still can't believe he is still alive." Adam: Yeah I have no idea how that's even possible." Chase: "Of course you don't have any idea, your as dumb as a box of rocks." Bree: "Chase, quit picking on Adam before he picks up your tiny doll like body and throws you across the room." Adam: "Hey Douglas what are you doing anyway?" Douglas: "I'm trying to track down Marcus by downloading the data from the technology I used to create Marcus." Adam: "Huh?" Chase: "Let me help you with that. Technology good..." Adam: "Are you talking like a Caveman to answer me? Bree: "Chase if I were you I would start running." Chase: "Why?" (then Adam throws Chase across the room and the scene ends.)" Back at the next scene, it shows Douglas in the Lab a few hours later and he is still on a computer trying to find a way to track down the Android. Donald: "Douglas why are you still trying to find Marcus? I told you we can't trust anyone" Douglas: Oh come on Donny, you never know he might not want to do anything bad." Donald: "Oh yeah, well what about the time when he wanted to destroy us and sabotage the academy?" Douglas: "Can't we just give him another chance, I believe there's good in him." Donald: "No! now stop, if we find him he's gonna attack us. We can't take any chances... Oh, and if I see you looking for Marcus again, I will... take away your allowance." Douglas the Gasps, and Donald leaves the room. A couple hours later, Douglas is sitting on the couch in the Living Room, just thinking. Chase: "Douglas, what are you doing?" Douglas don't even move a muscle, the boy (Chase) waves his hand in front of Douglas' face, and still, Douglas don't move and then Chase says: "Oh look a Tuna Sandwich." Douglas suddenly gets up and says: "Where?... Oh, you tricked me." Chase: "Sorry, I was just trying to get your attention. What are you doing?" Douglas: "I'm still trying to find Marcus." Chase: "Why aren't you on a computer?" Douglas: "Well... Donald said That he will take away my allowance if he catches me trying to find Marcus. And if Krane finds Marcus before me, he might be able to make Marcus go back to his side. I just wish knew how to find him." Chase: "Too bad you can't just use my bionic GPS to track down Marcus." Douglas: "I know right? Wait that just gave me a idea. I am able to connect a computer to the technology I used to create Marcus and I can use his bionic GPS to track him down! Now I just need a computer." Chase: "Wait! I can sneak down to the computer in the Lab." Douglas: "Really? Thanks!" Chase is sneaking Douglas down to the Lab and Douglas says: "Man I'm so excited! this reminds me when you helped me sneak down into the old Lab that I well... blew up, and you... double crossed me." Adam is down there and he says: "Hey Douglas what are you doing?" Douglas: "Uh... I'm just helping Chase beat this level on a new game he got." Adam: "Wait! you can't fool me..." Douglas and Chase suddenly put a nervous look on their faces. then Adam says: "Your going on me to get a pet flying squirrel." Chase: "Ok, fine you got us. Were getting you a flying squirrel." Then Adam goes upstairs. Douglas: "Yes! I'm able to track down Marcus!" Chase and Douglas goes back upstairs, Adam is sitting down in the Living Room, and he says: "Now what are you doing?" "Uh... Were having a father and son day." Chase replied. Adam: "Why?... Normally you never have any father and son day." Douglas: "Uh... It's something new were trying." Then Chase and Douglas rush out of the house. Now the story goes on while Krane is at his lair trying to find the best cloned Marcus to use as a bionic sidekick, and even other cloned Marcus's to create a army out of the Android. Krane: "Hmm... there's something diferent about all these clones... wait they are all weaker but why?" Krane asked himself, but then the idea popped in his head. Wait theses clones can not be as powerful as Marcus himself. Which means if I want a Marcus as powerful as it can be then I have to have the real one!" Then Krane begins tracking down the android." Leo is looking for Douglas and he see's Adam and asks him: "Hey Adam, Have you seen Douglas?" Adam: "Yeah, both him and Chase went somewhere." Leo: "Well where did they go?" I don't know, all they did was say that their having a Father and Son day." Adam replied. Leo: "Hmm... That's strange. Oh no!" Leo runs down to the Lab to find Donald and he says: "Big D, something terrible is happening." Donald: "Wait what? what is it?" Leo: "Adam said that Douglas and Chase left, and I think they went off to find Marcus." Donald: "Oh no! This is not good at all." Krane is still trying to track down Marcus, but he still can't find him. Krane: "Ah! Come on I can't find him anywhere... Wait a second, If Marcus' bionic GPS signal is turned off, maybe Douglas is already there, and if Douglas is there, maybe the three Bionic Kids are there too!" Krane gets back on the tablet and links it to Chase's bionic GPS, and tells himself: "Yes! He's there. Now I know how to find Marcus." Krane leaves with his tablet to keeps track of where Marcus is. Now, Douglas and Chase have arrived in the middle of no where and found Marcus, and Douglas says: "Marcus!" The android lifts up his eyebrow and gets up getting ready to take off with his super speed but Douglas stops him by saying: "Marcus stop! Just let me explain." Marcus: "Explain what?! Explain the fact that you took off without me! and left me for dead under the heavy bolders." Douglas: "No Marcus listen to me... Look, back when you were crushed by the big rocks, I went back and the place was covered with bolders. everything was destroyed, and I could hardly get around anywhere. And I saw your hand sticking out of the bolders. I tried to pick them up but they were way too heavy and I just couldn't do it... I'm sorry." Marcus with a sad voice says: "Wow all this time you were trying to save me and I was trying to get my revenge on you... I can't believe all that happened." Douglas: "Well, you can still make a choice." Then Douglas sticks his hand out and asks Marcus to join by softly saying: "Friend? or Foe?" As Marcus begins to try and shake Douglas' hand, and say friend... they suddenly hear a Man's voice saying: "Oh no you don't!" Then they saw the man, (It was Victor Krane.) Marcus: "Krane? What are you doing here?" Krane: "Doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that you join me!" Marcus: "Why me?! You already have clones of me!" Krane: "Yeah, but those clones are not completely the same! They are not as powerful as the real person!" Chase: "Wait, you have clones of Marcus?" Krane: "That is correct. And now that you know I'm gonna have to destroy you! And if Marcus don't join he will be destroyed too!" Marcus: "Never!" Krane: "What?" Marcus: "I will never join you!" Krane: "Well then, looks like I will have to destroy you, Douglas, and his entire family!" Marcus: "I will never let that happen." Then Krane uses his Electrical Generation ability to shock them all at once and as Krane charges up his Plasma Grenade ability to finish them off, Bree crashes into Krane with her super speed causing him to fall down." and then Adam, Leo and Donald, gets there too. Donald: "Douglas, what were you think?" Douglas: "I was thinking I could turn Marcus good." Donald: I told you we can't do anything about Marcus!" Bree: "Hey, could you maybe just stop arguing while were in danger?!" Krane gets back up, and says: "You all got lucky but Marcus... I will be trying to get revenge on you, and the rest of the family!" Marcus: "Oh no you don't!" Marcus gets a energy blast orb ready and tries to throw it at Krane, but Krane Geo-Leaps away before the orb could hit him. Leo: "Wait did I just see what I think I saw?" Bree: "Why did you just try to help us Marcus?" Adam: "Yeah, it don't make any sense." Douglas: "Actually... it does make sense." Bree: "But how?" Douglas: "Because I made Marcus a good guy." Donald: "You what?!" Marcus: "It's true. But first... We must shake on it." Marcus sticks his hand out preparing to shake hands with Donald. Donald slowly puts his hand out too. and they shake hands. Then Donald says: "Marcus, welcome to the family." Marcus: "Yes!" And Adam Bree and Chase say: quietly say: "Yes!" too. Leo: "I don't know to be happy or mad." Marcus lifts up his eyebrow. The Rats and Marcus are home and Leo and Marcus are doing a arm wrestling match. Marcus is starting to over power Leo, Leo loses and Adam walks up and says: "Leo, even though your bionic I still knew you would lose to Marcus. Now it's my turn." Adam and Marcus lock hands beginning their arm wrestling match, and Adam says: "Oh this is gonna be a piece of Ca- He is interrupted by Marcus after losing to him quickly just like Leo did." Then Chase taunts Adam by saying: "Hah! it's about time someone beat you in a arm wrestling match." THE END! 'Trivia' *This episode is Fan-made. *This is a continuation of the (Fan-made) Season 4 premiere: "Revenge". *Marcus is now on the Davenport's side and is living with them. *Marcus might be going on missions with the Rats. Dodge Rammed Out Chase earns his drivers license and plans to get a Dodge. Davenport has to leave 12 minutes into the buy and Chase buys a Dodge Ram Ramminator much to Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport's dismay. As Adam attempts to dismantle the truck, Chase is dismayed because he loves it and Chase must stop him. Trivia : Adam is the bad guy in this episode The Dodge Ramminator is the Dodge Ram Monster Truck. Bree is not in this episode. This is a 1 hour special Sedans, Trucks and SUV's Adam goes out to buy a new car and he cannot decide between three cars : Cadillac Escalade - SUV Buick Lacrosse - Sedan Ram 1500 - Truck His wife and Bree's Best Friend Sami (Sarah Hyland) Would advise the Escalade for TV, but there is someone who wants it : CHASE : who is now working with Krane and Marcus. Can Adam stop Chase for good? And can they get the Escalade? Trivia : This is the second car related episode - this one being with Cadillac. Chase is this episode's antagonist and bad guy. Chase is now working with Krane and Marcus, making him the new main antagonist. Bree, Mr. Davenport and Leo aren't in this episode and Bree is mentioned. Krane's Ultimate Revenge - The Hero : Marcus and The Rats. Victor Krane is trying to destroy Marcus and the Davenport's, but Marcus hears of the plan and tells the Davenport's, as a result, alldisablee GPS Signals and go to Flagstaff, Arizona to hide. Krane searches throughout Arizona, Utah and New Mexico and finally captures them in Tucson, Arizona at the Target on Ina and Thornydale in the Marana (Northwest) area. He takes them to his built hideout in Sierra Vista near The Mall At Sierra Vista and says "NOW IS THE TIME TO DESTROY YOU ALL!", Adam uses his Speed Vision, Marcus uses his Energy Blast and Leo uses his Laser Spheres to Destroy Krane. None work and as Krane is about to finish all, Marcus uses his green blast to knock out Krane. Adam, Bree and Chase use their strongest abilities to combine them to one powerful orb to destroy Krane. Adam uses his Plasma Grenade and finishes Krane. They then go to back to their Flagstaff home and Donald says, "Nice Work Guys, Hopefully Krane is finished.", but it later shows Krane waking up and rising his soldiers in Houston, Texas. Trivia * This is the first episode to have a main setting in Arizona * The Davenport's are now residing in Flagstaff. * Krane is finished, but he faked the knock out and rised his servants in Houston. * This is also the first setting where a real store is shown, Target, on Ina Rd in Tucson. * This is not a continuation of the fan-made episode "Friend or Foe?" But it seems like it is. Traveling Revenge Threats Plot : It shows the Davenport family getting ready for a flight to Bullhead City. AZ with Marcus exclaiming "Why do we have to go there? It is the most boring place on earth!" On the flight, Krane hijacks the plane and the Davenports exclaim "Krane!?!?". And then he forces them to try and commit suicide. Part 1, leave a story for part 2. __FORCETOC__ S4E1:Marcus Awakes Marcus turns on and lifts the rubble off him, and is set to destroy the Lab Rats,Leo (who is now a Lab Rat too),Donald,Tasha,Douglas and even Principal Perry. Marcus arrives at the Davenport Bionic Academy and knocks everyone out with his force-field ability.However,Donald and Douglas escape and Douglas says "What are we going to do?" and Donald says "I think what we need to do is... make ourselves bionic and save them"... Marcus's Return Part 1 The lab rats and the former members of Krane's army are training at Mr. Davenport's bionic academy. Douglas, the school's assistant principal and computer teacher, tells everyone to go the auditorium because he has an announcement to make. When everyone is there Douglas stands in front of closed curtains and says over the microphone that he has an announcement. Chase and Sasha (former S-1) hold hands and kiss. Bree laughs. "You guys really like each other." "Yeah," said Adam, "it's disgusting!" Douglas starts his speech. "At one point, not too long ago, I had a son. Not three kids that my brother took from me." He looks at the lab rats and glares at Donald. Donald sticks his tongue out at him. "A son that I got to keep for well over a decade. His name was Marcus." Donald knows what's coming and so do the lab rats, except for Adam. "Marcus was loyal to me and even though he made mistakes he was very persistent. Of course, as you all know, we were evil at the time, but that's irrelevant!!! Anyway, Marcus was crushed under rubble when someone ''destroyed our house!" Adam yells out to him, "I think you're talking about me!" "Yes Adam, I'm talking about you. I've come to really miss Marcus and I've brought all of you here today to witness his return!" A hole appears in the middle of the big blue curtains and Marcus walks out. He smiles and waves at the audience. He winks at the lab rats and Donald. Leo screams and throws a laser orb at him but misses. Marcus raises an eyebrow. "Leo's bionic now?" "Yes, I made Leo bionic." Douglas states. "I've already informed him about everything else that happened in seasons 2 and 3. I know I'm breaking the fourth wall! Deal with it, world! After Marcus's incident, but before ''someone ''decided to freeze me in suspended animation..." "I think you're talking about Chase!" Adam yells. "I managed to go to my crumbled house and dig Marcus out. I rebuilt him to look the same and with the same memories, and he will live for about forty, fifty more years without aging in appearance." "Ugh, you brought back that creepo!" Bree exclaims. "It's okay, Cupcake. I won't hurt you." said Marcus. "Not him again!" Chase complains. "Why did you do that?" Leo cried. "Yeah, why did you?" Donald asks. "How do you know he won't turn on us?" "Don't worry, Donnie." Douglas said. "I have everything under control. If he steps out of line I will control him with the Triton App." "He's cute!" Sasha exclaims. Chase facepalms. Trivia * This is a fanmade episode. * Marcus returns in this episode after dying in "Bionic Showdown." * It takes place in season 4. * Let me know if you want part 2! Marcus's Return Part 2 Principal Perry announces over the PA system, "Mission alert, kids! Mission alert!" Douglas takes the mic and says, "Yes, there seems to be a whale on the island. A big whale. We'll need a student with superhuman strength." "Meanwhile, we'll be having some fun in my office!" said Perry. "No... no fun. Why did Donnie even make you principal?" "The viewers know me as Principal Perry! I have to stay a principal, don't I?" "Hey, breaking the fourth wall is my thing!" "I'll go!" says Marcus. "It will be my first heroic mission! All my missions so far have been to capture Adam, Bree and Chase and get rid of Leo thanks to my diabolical creator!" Donald, the founder and the science teacher of the academy, says, "I'll supervise." "Marcus is gonna be a hero?" Leo questions. "I'll have to see it to believe it." S-1 stares at Marcus dreamily and says, "I'll come too!" Chase immediately yells, "Me three!" "This oughta be good." says Bree. The group goes to the beach and sees the poor whale. Marcus walks up to it, picks it up and throws it into the ocean. "Be free!" he exclaims. Just then, they hear a swarm of yelling people running towards them. They are natives of the island and are holding spears and guns. "Building your big, fancy science place our island was bad enough!" Says the only one who speaks English. "Now you're throwing away our food! This was a golden opportunity for something good to eat! We love eating whales!" He shouts to his tribe in their native language. The English translation would be: "ATTACK!" Trivia * This is a fan-made episode. * Marcus's first heroic mission. * Takes place in season 4. * Let it be known if you would like a part 3! I will do what I can but I'm not sure where this is going... 'Brase?' Bree and Chase, despite the fact that they're siblings, are getting married! '''Bree: '''Excuse me? Ew! '''Chase: '''I never agreed to that! '''Bree: '''I can't marry him! Why not? You two are perfect for each other! '''Bree: '''He's nerdy and he's my brother! '''Chase: '''She's my sister! Hey, did you just call me nerdy? Fine, you don't have to marry each other! But you are dating, right? '''Chase: '''Of course not! Would you stop this nonsense? '''Bree: '''This is ridiculous! I refuse to date him! '''Chase:' She's my sister! But you belong together! Bree: '''We're two-thirds of a team. We're not a couple. '''Chase: Yeah! Leave us alone! Go ship Janeleo or Dasha since those actually make sense! But... but...!!! '''Chase: Bye! Trivia * I apologize if I offended anyone. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just questioning the romantic pairing of brother and sister and stating my opinion. If you are a big shipper of Brase or Bradam then feel free to comment as to why you disagree and want to go all Victor Krane on me! Freedom of speech! The End of the Lab Rats! Part 1 (Lab Rats music is on in the beginning of the episode as usual) The Lab Rats are used to hearing this garbage in every episode, but after 3 seasons, they have had enough. '''Leo:' Okay, whoever keeps playing that, could you please stop?! It's getting really annoying! Adam: ''Why? I actually like it! ''Bree: ''Well of course YOU would. ''Donald: ''We should replace that with one of my songs!'' All the Lab Rats: ''NO!!!! (Donald runs away crying) '''Chase: 'Great, now he's crying again, AS USUAL. ''The Lab Rats go down into the Lab to find Donald crying. '''Leo: 'Big D, you seriously have to stop crying all the time. 'Donald: 'YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS DOING THIS TO ME! YOU TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE! I SHOULD BE THE STAR OF THE SHOW!!! 'Adam: 'That's not true Mr. Davenport! We treat Chase like garbage, not you! ''(Donald pulls out one of his secret weapons out of his back pocket, then points it at everyone) '''Donald: 'IT'S ABOUT TIME I GOT RID OF YOU, THEN I WILL BE GIVING MYSELF ALL YOUR BIONICS!!!! (''Donald shoots at them, but Chase uses his force-field) '''Chase: 'Mr. Davenport! What is wrong with you! Why are you acting like this?! 'Donald: 'Because I have always hated you guys. For years I have been pretending to be your friend, but now I've had enough! (''Donald shoots again, but this time it is more powerful, and it somehow breaks Chase's force-field) '''Chase: 'HOLY-- ''(Donald shoots Chase with his weapon, causing him to fall back, unconscious) The Lab Rats are speechless, seeing that their own father shot his own son. The Lab Rats all run towards Donald at once. '''Bree: 'Mr. Davenport, how could you?! ''(Bree runs at Donald and hits him, causing him to fly back, hitting the wall) '''Leo: 'Big D, this doesn't have to happen! 'Donald: 'You don't have the guts to get rid of me, you're all just weak! That's why Krane has beaten you guys like 5 times! YOU'RE ALL WORTH- ''(Leo decides Donald has gone to crazy, so he picks up Donald's weapon from the ground, and shoots him in the heart) '''Adam and Bree: ''LEO!!!!!!! 'Leo drops the weapon, unable to believe what he has just done, he has ended Donald's life. (Adam, furious, grabs Leo and throws him with all the force he has, causing him to smash in the wall, making him go unconscious) '''Bree: 'Adam, what is wrong with you?! You've all gone insane, are Chase and I the only people who don't try to kill our family?! (''Adam has nothing to say to this, so he walks away, leaving the house. Meanwhile, Chase has woken up.) '''Chase: 'Ugh...what happened? Leo! Mr. Davenport! What happened to them?!?! And where is Adam?! ''(Bree doesn't want to explain, so she just simply leaves Chase alone, so that he can figure out what happened himself) (20 minutes later) Bree super speeds down to the lab, wondering why Chase is still there, she finds Chase on the ground. '''Bree: 'Chase, what happened?! (''Bree sees a note, next to Donald's weapon. It says: Dear Bree, I have figured out what happened, I assume after Mr. Davenport shot me, Leo somehow killed Mr. Davenport, I couldn't believe he did, or I might be wrong about all of this, but, I am supposed to be really smart...Anyways, I assume after that, Adam got mad and smashed Leo in the wall, right now he is still there, unconscious, but not dead. Then Adam left, am I right? I probably am...but I have decided, I can't live like this, being bionic, having the family fight, training all the time, dealing with all this is really tough. So instead of leaving the house like Adam, I have decided to go up in the sky. Hopefully you know what I mean by that. Goodbye Bree, I wish we could have bonded more. Love, Chase (Bree falls to the ground, crying, Chase and Mr. Davenport are gone, Leo is hurt, and Adam has left. She cries on the ground, and falls asleep.) The End of the Lab Rats! Part 2 '''Previously on Lab Rats:' Donald had always hated Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo but pretending to be their friend. Donald tried to kill Chase but only knocked him out. Leo killed Donald, causing Adam to get so mad he threw Leo at the wall, injuring him badly. Adam ran away and Chase committed suicide. Bree read Chase's note and cried herself to sleep. Bree wakes up and remembers what happened before she went to sleep. She rushes over to Leo, who is now disfigured and hardly breathing. Leo: ''Bree? Oh, Bree!'' Bree: ''Leo! Oh, Leo! Poor Leo!'' Leo: ''What happened to Chase?'' Bree: ''Oh... he's just sleeping.'' Leo: ''Don't lie to me.'' Bree: ''Okay, he committed suicide. But I can save you! I'll take you to a hospital!'' Leo: ''There's no time for that.'' Bree: ''Haven't you noticed? I have super speed!'' Leo: ''Just let me die in peace. With my sister.'' Bree: ''No, Leo! You're all I have left! Chase and Donald are dead and I don't want to speak to Adam after what he did to you!'' Leo: ''You have Douglas.'' Bree: ''Yeah, the man who tried to turn us into his evil soldiers.'' Leo: ''You have Tasha.'' By the way, tell her... I love her. The next moment, Leo's dead. Bree breaks down crying over him. Tasha comes down to the lab and sees this. Tasha: ''Leo! How could this happen? ''Bree explains everything and Tasha starts to cry. Soon afterwards, with no team to stop them, Krane and his soldiers take over the world.Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade episodes